


Fluff

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photocomic, Photographs, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that angst, the toys get a little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff




End file.
